


Cena lásky

by Boyce_Cox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Drama, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyce_Cox/pseuds/Boyce_Cox
Summary: Jak by se odvíjel Steveův osud, kdyby jeho zmrzlé tělo nenašel Stark, ale Hydra? Co by všechno musel obětovat, aby se dostal k Buckymu a jak by ho to poznamenalo?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Other(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cena lásky

**Author's Note:**

> V textu je pár ruských vět, překlady jsou v poznámkách na konci povídky.

Poslední, co si pamatoval, byla jeho vlastní smrt. Ale zřejmě si něco pamatoval špatně, nebo byly jeho představy o posmrtném životě zcela mylné. Ležel přivázaný k nemocničnímu lůžku uprostřed místnosti bez oken. Prohlížel si okolí, jak mu to jen popruh přes čelo dovoloval. Viděl ale jen nemocniční přístroje a pár pavučin.  
“Dobré ráno,” ozvalo se spolu s kovovým zaskřípěním dveří. Muž v obleku mu zkontroloval reakci zornic a opsal pár čísel z přístrojů.   
“Doufám, že jste se dobře prospal. Nemáte nějaké bolesti? Hlavy, kupříkladu?”  
“Kde jsem?” dožadoval se Steve informací namísto odpovědi. Nevěděl, jestli ho více znervózňuje felčarův neupřímný úsměv nebo silný ruský akcent.   
“Nemá Vám smysl lhát. Jste v podzemí sibiřské základy ruské bezpečnostní služby, zkráceně FSK.”   
Steve si povzdechl. “Tuším, že mě nenecháte jen tak odejít, že.”  
“Tušíte správně,” odvětil lékař. “Ale pokud budete spolupracovat, nemusí být Váš pobyt nepříjemný víc, než je třeba. Ještě jsem mi neodpověděl, zda Vás něco bolí, kapitáne Rogersi. Utrpěl jste vážná zranění a jako Váš osobní lékař nesu zodpovědnost za Vaše zotavení.”   
Steve místo odpovědi mlčel.   
“No dobře,” povzdechl si doktor. “Vztekejte se jak malé dítě, vztekejte se co hrdlo ráčí, ale měl byste vědět, že zdejší soudruzi nejsou příliš trpěliví. Přeci jen bez vyžadování disciplíny by to Hydra nedotáhla, tam, kde je teď.”   
“Hydra už dávno neexistuje,” nevěřil Steve.  
“Useknete jednu hlavu a narostou dvě nové, zapomněl jste?” usmál se doktor a prohrábl si krátké blond vlasy.   
“Hodně se toho změnilo za těch sedmdesát let, co jste byl u ledu. Což byl shodou okolností s malými přestávkami i...” Doktor se odmlčel a viditelně přemýšlel nad dalším slovem. “Seržant? Ano, seržant Barnes.”   
“Bucky?” vydechl Steve.  
Doktora evidentně kapitánova reakce potěšila a jeho nacvičený úsměv se proměnil v upřímný škodolibý úšklebek.   
“Chápu, že je toho najednou příliš. Nechám Vás o samotě, ať můžete přemýšlet a všechno nějak vstřebat. Zítra Vás zase navštívím.” usmíval se dál doktor, upravil si brýle a odebral se k odchodu.   
“A žádné nesmysly. Nechcete přece, aby někdo zbytečně trpěl,” dodal mezi dveřmi. 

* * *

V době, která zřejmě byla druhý den ráno, se skutečně u Stevova lůžka opět objevil doktor.   
“Rád vidím, že se úspěšně zotavujete,” přivítal ho s úsměvem. “Vlastně jsem se včera ani nestihl představit. Sergey Antonovič Arťuchin. Můžete mi říkat Sergey Antonovič, podle našich zvyklostí, nebo doktore, jestli Vám to tak bude příjemnější. Asi budu na nějaký čas jediný člověk, kterého uvidíte, takže si na mě budete muset zvyknout. Jsem sice primárně psychiatr a vaše fyzické zdraví má na starosti někdo jiný, ale odebrat krev a opsat pár čísel taky zvládnu, takže pokud nebudete mít komplikace, není nutné aby sem kdokoliv další chodil. A jelikož už jste téměř plně zdráv…”   
“Kde je seržant Barnes?” přerušil ho v půlce věty Steve.  
“Všechno se včas dozvíte, pane Rogersi,” uklidňoval ho doktor. “Ale ujišťuji Vás, že pokud budete spolupracovat, dočkáte se jen toho nejlepšího zacházení. Původně Vám chtěli vymýt mozek. Elektrošoky a podobné pěkné věci. Přesvědčil jsem je, že by byla věčná škoda přijít o takový studijní materiál jako je mysl slavného Kapitána Ameriky. Navíc si myslím, že se nějak dohodneme. Jste rozumný muž a my máme někoho, na kom vám záleží.” Felčar se na okamžik odmlčel, aby pozoroval Stevovu reakci. “A to zřejmě víc než na vlastním životě. Opravte mě, pokud se mýlím,” mrkl Sergey Antonovič na Steva.   
“Nemýlím. To jsem rád,” oddechl si. “Takže je asi jasné, kdo tu má lepší vyjednávací pozici, že.”   
Steve zlostně zatnul zuby. Vše, co doktor říkal, byla pravda, proti které nelze nic namítnout.   
“Chci ho vidět. Kde je?” snažil se Steve pateticky.   
“Jak jsem řekl, na všechno je dost času. Něco takového si navíc budete muset zasloužit, pane Rogersi. Rád bych řekl, že když budete spolupracovat, nic se panu Barnesovi nestane, ale na to už je pozdě, uvážíme-li fakt, že jeho mozek je jak bramborová kaše. Avšak nikdo nechce, aby ten chudák trpěl víc než musí.”  
“Co jste mu sakra provedli!” řval Steve jak smyslů zbavený.  
“Hydra už ho drží sedmdesát let, to se člověku stanou různé strašné věci. Je mi to líto, pane Rogersi, ale je to tak,” posmutněl doktor.   
“Avšak Vás díky mně nic takového čekat nemusí, když budete hodný kluk,” pousmál se. “Takže prosím spolupracujte, nerad bych se díval na to, jak Vám dělají to, co panu Barnesovi.”   
Steve už se nezmohl na další protesty a jen na doktora rozčileně koukal. Ale jeho vztek byl čím dál více zastřený beznadějí.  
“Odpočívejte,” rozloučil se Sergey Antonovič.

* * *

Doktor navštěvoval Stevea každý den. Jelikož bylo jasné, že útěkem Steve nic nezíská, nebyla zanedlouho pouta potřeba a Steve mohl nitrožilní výživu vyměnit za šťavnatý steak. Doktorův ruský přízvuk už ho neznervózňoval, ale na tu přehnanou vřelost a mrtvé modré oči si jen tak nezvykne. O Buckym se nedozvěděl ani slovo navíc. Ale to vědomí, že je naživu a že má šanci se k němu jednoho dne dostat ho naplňovalo nadějí a odhodláním. Hrál si před doktorem na poslušného zlomeného vojína a vypadalo to, že doktor mu to do jisté míry věří.   
Po dlouhých týdnech, kdy skutečně neviděl nikoho jiného než Sergeye Antonoviče, se konečně dostal z pokoje. Doktor ho osobně spolu s tuctem strážných eskortoval do obří místnosti, které vévodil oplocený ring.  
“Vím, že ty stráže nejsou nutné, pane Rogersi, ale vedení na nich trvalo,” omlouval se.   
“V pořádku, zcela to chápu, doktore,” ujistil ho Steve s nenuceným úsměvem.   
Strážní ho strčili do klece a zavřeli za ním mříž.  
“Tohle je jen malý test Vašich schopností, ať víme, s čím pracujeme,” vysvětlil doktor. Poté se přesunul vedle muže v uniformě plukovníka. Muž pokynul a stráže do klece přihodili několik dalších mužů. Všichni vyhublí, plní modřin a hlavně, všichni v amerických uniformách.   
“Bojujte s nimi,” pobídl Stevea Arťuchin. Steve mírně zavrtěl hlavou, nebude se přeci prát s napůl umučenými americkými vojáky.  
“Jestli nebudeme bojovat, zabijí nás všechny,” sikl jeden z vojáků a tři muži se na něj vrhli.  
Stevovi nedalo moc práce je přeprat, dva padli do bezvědomí po pár ranách. Třetí na něj skočil zezadu. Steve ho přes sebe přehodil a chytnul do pravého háku. Vojín se snažil bojovat a vykroutit se mu, ale namísto toho se jen bezmocně zmítal.  
Plukovník cosi zašeptal Sergeyi Antonoviči.  
“Zabijte ho, pane Rogersi.” rozkázal doktor.  
Steve se podíval na muže ve svém sevření. Zavřel oči a rychlým škubnutím mu zlomil vaz.   
“Отлично, сопдат.” zatleskal plukovník. 

* * *

“Jak jste se cítil, když jste mu zlomil vaz?”   
“Není to poprvé, co jsem někoho zabil. Jsem voják, na to jste zapomněl?”   
“Zajisté nezapomněl, pane Rogersi. Ale vždy jste zabíjel jen nepřítele, nikdy ne vlastní lidi. Je nemyslitelné, že by Kapitán Amerika zabil vlastního vojáka,” pokračoval Sergey Antonovič. Přecházel po Steveově pokoji s rukama za zády, tak jako mnohokrát předtím.   
“Právě jste zavraždil nevinného člověka. Sice s ušlechtilým záměrem, ale i přesto to byla obyčejná vražda.” Sergey Antonovič se odmlčel a se zaujetím si začal prohlížet jakýsi přístroj.   
“Berte to jako první lekci, která Vám má otevřít oči. Světu je jedno, jak svých cílů dosáhnete. Každý si bude pamatovat, že jste zachránil Barnese od nekonečného mučení, že jste musel jít přes mrtvoly dobrých chlapů nikoho zajímat nebude. Ve srovnání s Vámi a Vaším cílem jsou to lidi, po kterých neštěkne ani pes.” Zaujatě otřel z přístroje prach. Steve mu nebyl schopný jakkoli odporovat, potřeboval klid na utřídění myšlenek.   
“Tyhle cetky už tu nebudou potřeba. Jste zdravý jako řípa,” usmál se chladně doktor.   
“Nechám Vám přinést stůl, pohovku a podobné nesmysly. Ať to tu máte trochu útulné. Přeci jen je to Váš nový domov. Zatím Vás tu nechám o samotě s Vaším svědomím, určitě máte o čem přemýšlet,” rozloučil se doktor.

* * *

Nejen, že mu doktor obstaral nábytek a boxovací pytel, ale i ho pravidelně zásoboval knihami a dával mu lekce ruštiny. Časem bude údajně přidělen k některé z jednotek, takže by měl být schopen soudruhům porozumět.   
I když bylo Stevovi jasné, že Sergey Antonovič je manipulativní bastard, jejich společně strávený čas byl jediným zdánlivě normálním lidským kontaktem, který měl a tak byl i za to málo vděčný. Kromě doktora pravidelně vídal jen vojáky na tréninku, ale ti byli velmi často převelováni a beztak měli zákaz s ním prohodit byť jediné slovo. Aby náhodou nechytli ke kapitánovi nějakou sympatii a nechtěli mu být nápomocni. Povolení k hovoru se Stevem měl jen kapitán výcviku, avšak té směsici ruských nadávek a povelů se “hovor” dalo říkat jen stěží. Takže je asi jasné, že bez pravidelných promluv se Sergeyem Antonovičem by Stevovi brzo přeskočilo. I přesto si nikdy nebude ochotný přiznat, že by se na jejich rozpravy těšil. 

* * *

Po necelém roce stráveném na základně (pokud to odhadl správně - nikdo se nenamáhal ho informovat o tom jaký je rok, natož přesnější určení data nebo dokonce nedej bože den v týdnu) byl konečně přidělen k jednotce a poslán na misi. Velitel jednotky byl příkrý muž, která si na Stevovi hodlal vybít všechny svoje mindráky a nechával mu americký původ pěkně sežrat.   
Vzpomínky na Buckyho dávaly Stevovi sílu zatnout zuby a vše tiše trpět. Ve jménu vzpomínky na svou lásku zabíjel politiky, vojáky i civilisty, kradl vládní tajemství a zrazoval vše, v co kdysi věřil. Jeho svědomí a čest nikdy nebyly důležitější než Buckyho život.   
Den co den se utvrzoval v tom, že nezáleží na způsobu dosáhnutí cíle, nezáleží na odpudivosti jeho činů, důležité je jen dosáhnout svého, zachránit Buckyho a pak může jít ke zpovědi nebo se zastřelit, na tom už nesejde. Přesně jak říkává Sergey Antonovič. Nenáviděl se za to, ale v některých věcech musel dát doktorovi za pravdu. 

* * *

“Je na čase odměnit Vás za zásluhy, pane Rogersi,” pravil jednoho dne Sergey Antonovič.  
“Byl jste příkladným vojákem a párkrát se vrátil pěkně pomlácený. Vedení souhlasilo, že zasloužíte něco na podpoření Vaší motivace,” pokračoval doktor a vedl ho Stevovi doposud neznámou chodbou.   
Zastavili před dveřmi, které vypadaly stejně jako většina jiných dveří na základně.   
“Doufám, že si to užijete, pane Rogersi,” ušklíbl se doktor. Steve nechápavě naklonil hlavu. Tenhle výraz doktora všdycky pobavil, protože mu takhle připomíná jeho lajku Tamryna. Nenamáhal se s vysvětlováním, namísto toho přejel kartou po panelu vedle dveří. Rosvítila se zelená kontrolka a dveře se se zabzučením otevřely.   
Steve stále nechápavě koukal na doktora. Ten mu gestem naznačil, aby bez ostychu vstoupil. Kapitán procházel mezi kryostázovými komorami. Začalo mu pomalu docházet, co nebo spíš kdo je jeho odměnou. Zrychlil se mu tep, očima těkal z jedné komory na druhou. Poté se vyřítil k té, ve které uviděl jeho. Přitiskl dlaně na chladnou skleněnou rakev. “Bucky,” vydechl, oči zalité slzami. Nedokázal se tomu bránit, nekontrolovatelně se rozplakal.   
Sergey Antonovič mu bratrsky položil ruku na rameno. “Počkám venku.”   
Steve automaticky přikývl, ale nevnímal jediné slovo. Mysl měl plnou muže za sklem. Konečně se jeho kýžený cíl zdál splnitelný. První skutečný důkaz, že vše, co doposud dělal, mělo smysl, že Bucky, jeho Bucky, žije a že on má šanci se k němu dostat. Opíral se čelem o sklo, hladil ho a hlasitě vzlykal. Brečel z hloubi své duše, slzy řinoucí se po jeho tvářích alespoň na chvíli odlehčily černému svědomí. Šeptal stále dokola jeho jméno, snad tisíckrát než se konečně uklidnil natolik, aby byl schopen návratit se k doktorovi.   
Ten ho eskortoval zpět do pokoje. “Pokud budete stále plnit své povinnosti, tak jako dosud, příště ho uvidíte vzhůru,” informoval ho cestou.   
Dnes dostal Steve jasný důkaz, že mu nelže a tak byl ještě příkladnějším vojákem než dříve. Nejen, že mu bylo zanedlouho dovoleno sledovat ze záznamu bezpečnostních kamer Buckyho trénink, ale dokonce s ním mohl po pár měsících i mluvit a nakonec byli přiděleni i stejné jednotce. Bucky netušil, kdo Steve je, byl pro něj jen další muž bojující na stejné straně. Steva z toho bolelo u srdce, z toho prázdného výrazu očí, které tolik miloval. Ale neztrácel naději, že jednoho dne si Bucky na vše vzpomene, nebo alespoň na něco. Až se odsud dostanou, bude se moc jeho mysl zotavit. A proto se Steve nadále snažil získávat důvěru vedení, měl vynikající výsledky a během pár let získal více méně volný pohyb po základně a hlavně mu bylo dovoleno zůstávat s Buckym o samotě. Povedlo se mu přesvědčit doktora, aby mu zařídil občasné návštěvy ve svém pokoji. Věděl, že je tam hned několik nikdy nespících kamer, ale ty ostatně byly po celé základně a bylo mu jedno, jestli ho při tom někdo uvidí. Mohl být opět s Buckym a to bylo to jediné na čem záleželo.

“Рядовой номер 56898 к исполнению службы прибыл.” hlásil se voják ve dveřích Stevova pokoje.   
“Pojďte dál, vojáku,” rozkázal Steve a zavřel za ním dveře.  
“Poznávate mě?”  
Voják v odpovědi zavrtěl hlavou. Steve si povzdechl. A to byli posledně tak blízko. Pokynul k pohovce a sedl si vedle něj.  
“Jmenuješ se Bucky a vyrůstali jsme spolu,” zkoušel to Steve. Přítel na něj ale stále hleděl bez špetky porozumění.   
“Podívej se mi do očí, vůbec nic se ti nevybavuješ?” Voják opět zavrtěl hlavou.  
Steve ho smutně pohladil po tváři. Rukou pročísl jeho hnědou kštici. “Snad alespoň tohle ti mě trochu připomene,” zašeptal, naklonil se a něžně Buckyho políbil.   
Ten neucuknul ani ho neodstrčil. Stále nevěděl, kdo ten muž, který na něj sahá, je nebo snad kým je on sám, avšak byl si jistý, že takovou něhu od nikoho jiného dlouhá léta nezažil.   
Steve se odtáhl a dlouze hleděl do přítelových očí.   
“Já...” začal Bucky. “...myslím, že jste blízký mému srdci, pane. Ale to je bohužel to jediné, co mě napadá. Nevím kdo jste, pane, omlouvám se,” šeptal.   
Steve se jemně usmál. Alespoň něco, pomyslel si. Naklonil se a zavrněl mu do ucha: “Nechte mě osvěžit vám paměť, vojáku.”   
Bucky cítil, jak jeho tělo reaguje. Jak se zachvěl očekáváním a zrychlil se mu tep. Jeho mysl si na toho muže nepamatuje, ale jeho tělo ano.   
“Jak se jmenujete, pane?”  
“Steve.”   
“Steve,” zopakoval se zaujetím Bucky, jako by to jméno vyslovil poprvé. Alespoň jemu to jako poprvé připadalo.  
Steve ho objal kolem pasu a přítáhl si ho k dalšímu polibku. Prsty druhé ruky zamotané v Buckyho vlasech. Už ho nelíbal tak něžně jako prve, byl vášnivý a naléhavý. Bucky překonal ostych a polibky mu oplácel. Steve si na něj obkročmo sedl, rukou zajel pod triko a polibky přesunul na krk. Buckymu unikl slabý sten. To Steva povzbudilo a stáhl mu triko. Zahrnoval Buckyho tělo polibky, na zádech ucítil známý kovový dotek.   
Rozkrokem se otřel o Buckyho poklopec. Příjemně ho překvapilo, že jeho partner reaguje jak má. Cítil pod sebou Buckyho erekci a uslyšel další sten. Občas, když byl Bucky “jako nový”, byl zcela nepoužitelný, ale tentokrát to zřejmě soudruzi nevzali tak “z gruntu” jako obvykle. Rozepnul mu kalhoty, aby mohl vzít do ruky Buckyho mužství. Bucky téměř okamžitě zanořil hlavu do Stevova ramene ve snaze nevzdychat příliš nahlas. Steva to neskutečně těšilo, zašeptal jeho jméno a políbil ho na krk.   
Věděl, že Bucky už moc dlouho nevydrží a tak ho přestal stimulovat, zvedl se a svlékl si kalhoty. Naznačil Buckymu, aby udělal to samé. Vzal ze stolu lahvičku gelu a vrátil se k Buckymu na klín. Potřel Buckyho mužství gelem a nasedl na něj. Bucky ho objímal kolem pasu. Tisk se tváří k jeho hrudi, Steve se držel opěradla a rytmicky pohyboval pánví. Šeptal Buckyho jméno a zrychloval své tempo. Bucky se opět zakousl Stevovi do ramene, aby tlumil své stále hlasitější vzdechy. Brzy na to Steve ucítil Buckyho vyvrcholení a jak je naplněn milencovým spermatem.  
“Omlovám se, pane,” červenal se Bucky.   
“Není za co,” usmál se Steve stále sedící na Buckyho klíně, opíral se o jeho hlavu a hlasitě oddechoval.   
“Chodím sem často, pane?” otázal se Bucky.  
“Ne dost často,” zasmál se Steve. “Teď mě na chvíli omluv.” Vydal se do koupelny, kterou měl naštěstí vlastní s vchodem z pokoje. Za tento luxus vděčil starým opatřením zamezujícím kontaktu s ostatními vojáky. “Tohle je pro tebe,” řekl ještě před odchodem a hodil po Buckym balíček kapesníčků.   
“Rád bych si vás tu ještě chvíli nechal, ale podle hodin je náš čas už pryč,” oznámil Buckymu po návratu z koupelny. “Mrzí mě to, Bucky,” zašeptal a dal mu pusu do vlasů.   
“Rozumím, pane.”  
Steve ho naposledy dlouze políbil a poté poslal pryč. 

* * *

Bucky k němu chodil více méně pravidelně, ale postup v obnovování jeho paměti vždy zmizel dřív, než si dokázal vzpomenout na něco klíčového. Maximálně si vzpomněl na život před válkou, na to, jak spolu běhali za holkama a jak se o Steva staral, když někde zkolaboval. Nikdy si nevzpomněl na nic, co by jim pomohlo v útěku nebo na to, jak si byli už za války během některých nocí blízcí. Nevzpomněl si ani na to, co je Hydra skutečně zač, pořád věřil těm nesmyslům, které mu tady říkali. Jak pomáhá budovat lepší budoucnost, bojovat proti zkorumpovaným vládám a kdesi cosi. Stevea pomalu opouštěla naděje, že se odsud někdy dostanou.   
Jednoho dne, když se vracel z kantýny, viděl Buckyho vycházejícího z pokoje jednoho z amerických agentů. Věděl, jak na Buckyho agent koukal během mise a bylo mu jasné, co tam Bucky byl nucen dělat. Bohužel mu také bylo jasné, že Bucky je majetkem Hydry a jemu není nic do toho, komu ho dávají. Může být rád, že ho občas pošlou za ním, což bylo vydřené privilegium, kterého ho můžou snadno zbavit. 

S tím, jak postupoval v žebříčku a získával si větší a větší důvěru, mu vedení předalo velení jeho jednotky a postupně mu dávalo víc a víc volnosti v rozhodování. Stal se člověkem posílaným na ty nejdelikátnější úkoly a nebyl daleko od získání trochu moci i v samotném velení Hydry. Nečekal, že se jeho poslušnost takhle vyplatí. Avšak i přesto neustále testovali jeho loajalitu. Nutili ho být přítomný u mučení Buckyho, dívat se, jak ničí jeho mysl elektrošoky, jak ho bijí a jak si vynucují jeho poslušnost tím zpropadeným seznamem několika ruských slov. Viděl to už tolikrát, že ten seznam uměl nazpaměť.  
“Počkejte s tím,” zarazil technika u elektrošoků velitel. “Je na čase otestovat tady pana Rogerse,” uchechtl se.   
“Jak to myslíte?” ptal se Steve a doufal, že se jeho tušení nepotvrdí.  
“Však víte, jak to myslím. Už jste to viděl tolikrát, že víte, jak se přístroj ovládá, nebo se snad mýlím?”   
“Se vší úctou, veliteli, to po mě přece nemůžete chtít,” snažil se Steve vzdorovat.  
“Se vší úctou, můžu, co se mi zachce,” odvětil velitel, který se náramně bavil.   
Steve se zhluboka nadechl a vykročil k přístroji. Celý se třásl a mírně se mu podlamovaly nohy, ale přeci jen došel k přístroji bez zaškobrtnutí. Postavil se k němu. Nastavil parametry. Naposledy prosebně vzhlédl k veliteli. Ten mu pokynul, ať už s tím neotálí. Přejel pohledem na Buckyho. Znovu se hluboce nadechl, přivřel oči a pohnul pákou. Slyšel přítelův bolestný řev, křečovitě zavřel oči a po tváři mu stekla jedna osamocená slza. Koukal se na ukazatele přístroje a po přesně stanoveném čase, který by dokázal napočítat, i kdyby ho někdo o půlnoci vytrhl ze spánku, přístroj vypnul.   
“Молодец, солдат,” zašklebil se velitel.   
Steve zatnul zuby, přemohl nutkání brečet, nehodlal velitelovi dát co chtěl.  
“Žádám o povolení k odchodu, pane,” řekl snažíc se, aby se mu netřásl hlas.  
“Povolení uděleno,” chechtal se dál velitel.   
Steva z místnosti vyprovodil smích několika vojáků, zabouchnul za sebou dveře, proběhl chodbou a zalezl do nejbližšího přístěnku, který našel.   
Zavřel se v malé místnosti s mopy, košťaty a kovovými regály plnými čistících prostředků. Opřel se o dveře a hlasitě oddechoval. Konečně si dovolil plakat. Držel si obličej v dlaních, sjel na podlahu a několik dlouhých minut nechal všechnu tu zlobu a marnost vyplout na povrch. Když se mírně uklidnil, vstal a dal si pár facek. Otřel si tváře do rukávu. Mezi zuby cedil jednu nadávku za druhou, s řevem strhnul na zem jeden z kovových regálů. Pak se ještě trochu vybil na kbelíku a odkráčel k sobě do pokoje, jakoby se nic nestalo.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře, bez čekání na odpověď se dveře otevřely a dovnitř vešel doktor.   
“Předpokládal jsem, že byste si rád promluvil, pane Rogersi. Po tom co se dnes stalo.”   
Doktor opět nečekal na odpověď nebo jakékoli vyzvání, vzal od stolu židli a přesunul jí naproti pohovce, na které seděl zničený Steve.  
“Není o čem mluvit, doktore.”  
“Ale je,” usmál se doktor vlídně. “Tohle nebylo jen plnění rozkazu.” Doktor si hodil nohu přes nohu a posunul brýle.   
“Jak se cítíte, kapitáne?”  
“Jak se mám asi, do prdele, cítit, Sergeyi?!” neubránil se Steve rozkřiknutí a porušení formálního stylu, ve kterém vždy vedli rozpravy.   
“Konečně se někam dostáváme. Nadávat Vás slyším poprvé, je dobře, že nebojujete se svým hněvem, však je oprávněný. Ne, že bych Vás nabádal k nějaké nerozvážnosti.”   
Steve si jen hlasitě povzdechl.   
“Všechnu tu špínu jsem dělal pro Buckyho, ale tohle si tím ospravedlnit nemůžu,” Steve už měl zase na krajíčku. “Pořád mám před očima, jak trpí, pořád slyším ten jeho řev.”   
“To přejde, pane Rogersi,” uklidňoval ho doktor. “Díky tomu, co jste dnes udělal, Vás brzo povýší a budete moci dávat rozkazy týkající se Zimního vojáka. Bude z Vás smetánka, pane Rogersi,” usmíval se na něj Sergey Antonovič.  
“To ale neznamená, že si ho budu moc odvést,” povzdechl si Steve.  
“Pane Rogersi, moc dobře víte, že jste tomu sám od začátku nevěřil, nebo snad ano?” Doktor věděl, že uhodil hřebík na hlavičku.  
“Od začátku to děláte všechno pro sebe, pane Rogersi.”  
Tahle slova Stevea hluboce zasáhla. Věděl, že se mu zřejmě nikdy nepovede Buckyho odvést. Samozřejmě, že mohli utéct z libovolné mise, ale kam by potom šli? Hydra by je dřív nebo později stejně chytla a Steve neznal v této době nikoho, kdo by jim pomohl začít nový život jinde než tady.   
Doktor položil Stevovi ruku na rameno. “Je na čase si vše přiznat, Steve.” 

Doktor měl pravdu, časem vše přešlo a Steve byl povýšen. Rozhodoval o tajných misích, posílal vojáky dělat špinavou práci, mohl mluvit do toho, kam vyšlou Buckyho a po celou dobu, co nebyl Bucky “u ledu” a nebyl vyžadován jinde, si ho nechával u sebe. Snažil se dávat mu co nejvíce pohodlí, jak jen základna dovolovala. Na vojenské poměry byli oba jako v bavlnce. Poskytoval mu svou náruč, ve které mohl na chvíli zapomenout na mučení a bití, pokud si ty hrůzy zrovna pamatoval. A čím více moci Steve měl, tím účiněji mohl omezovat to, kolik násilí se Buckymu dostávalo. Měl konečně moc likvidovat nepohodlné vojáky, kteří si na Buckym tolik let vylévali svou frustraci.   
Avšak stále občas Buckyho vídal, jak opouští pokoje jiných agentů. S tím už si také uměl poradit. Stačil jeden rozkaz a bylo po problému. První koho se zbavil byl ten slizký američan, za kterým Bucky chodil několik měsíců, možná i let. Jelikož infiltroval SHIELD, tak ho byla celkem škoda, ale co se dalo dělat. Uhořel při nešťastné nehodě… Čím více nadržených vojáků se zbavil, tím bylo lidem okolo jasnější, o co zde jde a Buckyho si k sobě nechali poslat jen blázni nebo ti, na které Steve nemohl. 

* * *

“Jak dlouho takhle ještě mám sedět?”   
“Vydrž, už to skoro mám,” ujišťoval ho.   
“Už mě začíná brnět ruka,” postěžoval si Bucky.   
“Hotovo,” usmál se Steve a otočil k němu skicák. Nic se nevyrovná živému modelu a Bucky byl ten nejlepší model, jakého si kdy mohl přát. Na nikoho jiného by tak rád nekoukal hodinu v kuse. Navíc by bylo poměrně nestandardní zvát si nějaké náhodné vojáky, aby se svlékli a strávili odpoledne jako pastva pro jeho oči.   
Bucky užasle koukal na vyobrazení svého nahého těla. “To je nádhera, takhle dobře určitě nevypadám.”   
“Děkuju, miláčku,” usmál se Steve a mírně zrudnul. Vstal a přešel k Buckymu. Klekl mu k nohám, políbil ho na koleno a položil hlavu na jeho stehno.   
“Čas na slíbenou odměnu za tvojí velkou oběť, pane model,” vzhlédl k němu Steve.   
Přejížděl mu rukou po stehnu, zatímco to druhé něžně líbal. Bucky roztáhnul nohy, aby mu mohl jeho milenec vnořit hlavu do klína. Steve za udržování očního kontaktu olíznul Buckyho penis. Bucky prudce vydechl, Steve tenhle pohled miloval. Vzal do úst Buckyho chloubu a začal mu pomalu kouřit, ale ten byl nedočkavý a zanedlouho vzal Stevovu hlavu do dlaní, aby mohl žádostivě udávat tempo. Netrvalo dlouho než se Stevova ústa naplnila Buckyho spermatem. Steve polknul, utřel si koutky úst a se spokojeným úsměvem vzhlédl na svého přítele. Ale namísto uvolnění viděl v Buckyho tváři jen zmatek a hrůzu.  
Bucky náhle chytl Steva za ruku. “Steve?” vyslovil zděšeně.   
Steve se okamžitě zvedl a vzal jeho hlavu do dlaní. “Co se děje, miláčku?”  
“Co tu děláme?”  
“Kreslil jsem tě.”  
“Ale tak to nemyslím, ty truhlíku. Tohle je Hydra. Proč jsem s nimi, vždyť jsou horší než nacisti. Steve, pojďme domů,” žadonil Bucky.   
Steve těkal očima po přítelově tváři. Netušil, co na to má Buckymu odpovědět. Už nepočítal za reálnou možnost, že by se někdy mohla jeho mysl vzpamatovat. Na tohle nebyl vůbec připravený.   
“Steve,” naléhal Bucky s prosebným výrazem.   
“Oblékni se, něco ti ukážu,” rozhodl se Steve.   
Rázným krokem ho vedl beze slov chodbou. Sjeli pár pater výtahem a pokračovali dalším betonovým koridorem vypadajícím stejně, jako všechny ostatní. Zastavili se před těžkými pancéřovými dveřmi, které se od ostatních v chodbě lišily jen číslem. Steve vytáhl kartu a dveře otevřel.   
Uvnitř bylo jen pár vojáků, kteří si hleděli svého. Uprostřed bylo polstrované křeslo a jeden složitý přístroj. Bucky zmateně na Steva pohlédl. Ten ho vzal za ruku a dovedl ke křeslu.  
“Sedni si, lásko.”  
“Ale…” zaprotestoval Bucky.  
“Víš, že to jde i po zlém, Bucky,” hlesl Steve.   
Bucky přikývl a uposlechl. Steve mu přivázal ruce, vložil do úst náustek a políbil ho na čelo.   
“Miluju tě.” Buckyho čelo smáčelo pár slz.  
Steve se otočil na jednoho z vojáků: “Vymazat.” a odešel zpět do svého pokoje.

**Author's Note:**

> Отлично, сопдат. - Výborně, vojáku.   
> Рядовой номер 56898 к исполнению службы прибыл. - Číslo 56898 se hlásí do služby.   
> Молодец, солдат. - Dobrá práce, vojáku.


End file.
